


Desires 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dimitri is a big softie for his wife read all about it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Post-Game, Praise Kink, She may no longer be his professor but he's still hot for her, Very small mention of Dimitri being a sad boy, premature ejaculation (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: It was not difficult to realize how much Dimitri enjoyed pleasuring his wife.(Semi) sequel to Desires, although it doesn't have to be read as such.





	Desires 2: Electric Boogaloo

Dimitri trailed soft kisses from her sternum to her hip bones, running his fingers along her sides as he went; Byleth could feel the calluses against her skin and failed to withhold a moan at how gentle such strong hands could be.

“I want tonight to be all about you, my beloved,” he had groaned into her ear earlier, pressing her against the oak door of their chambers. She had just returned from a two-week solo excursion to Garreg Mach and it appeared her husband had missed her terribly. “As embarrassing as it is, I’ve thought of nothing but since your departure.”

Byleth had hummed, amused by her husbands eagerness to please. “Ah, so you’ve been a dirty boy then... sticky fingers and all that, hm?”

In her periphery, she could see the way his face ignited at the question, how he shook his head vigorously. It was a direct contradiction to the hardening cock she felt against her thigh. Despite being a full-grown man- a savior king- he still became incredibly flustered at the slightest mention of his own desires. Her attraction to him had begun partially due to that bumbling shyness, how much it pleased her to see him fumbling for answers to such dirty inquiries.

“Oh, really?” Byleth has continued, grinding her hips into Dimitri’s; she couldn’t help but grin at the way he bit his lips to suppress a moan. “Because I was talking to one of the maids and she mentioned you were running a surprisingly high number of baths during my absence...”

“W-what? She noticed such a banal thing as my bathing preferences?” Dimitri stammered out, pausing in his efforts of worshipping her neck with his lips and tongue.

“I’m just teasing my love,” she soothed gently, moving to run her fingers along the sharp angle of his jaw. “But it appears I received my answer anyways.”

He had flushed hotly again before throwing her over his shoulder, as if she was a maiden being saved from a fire. It was times like these that she was truly thankful for her husbands monstrous strength.

“You are going to pay for your indiscretion tonight, beloved,” he had growled lowly, taking the few necessary steps across the room before flipping her onto their bed with a ‘thump.’ Dimitri grasped her thighs and pulled her towards the edge of the mattress, ensuring her legs were dangling just above the floorboards before slipping between them with practiced ease.

On their wedding night, Dimitri had been unaware of how to please a woman, but entirely open to learning. Caught up in his own rage and shame as young adult, his minimal sexual experience resulted from Sylvain’s raunchy tales of conquest (inaccurate) and the few times he had pumped into his own hand when the pressure in his groin had become overwhelming (self-focused). Byleth had guided his ministrations that night with the same even tone she used as his professor instructing him in the lance or sword. She hadn’t failed to notice how he practically mewled when she tugged his hair in pleasure, how his hips rocked harshly against the mattress each time he was praised. 

Once, over six years ago, Byleth had overheard Sylvain tease Dimitri for being ‘hot for teacher.’ Although it had been humorous at the time, the thought of her star student falling head-over-heels for his professor, the red-head hadn’t been entirely off the mark.

With little preamble, Dimitri had tugged down her shorts, peeling off her tights with just as much ease. When it came to her panties- lacy and delicate, as she knew he preferred- she stopped his roving hands with her own.

“I want you to rip them off,” she instructed plainly, looking him directly in his single blue eye as she stroked the side of his hand with her thumb. 

“W-what? I don’t want to ruin your garments, Byleth,” Dimitri stuttered, a pink tinge returning to his cheekbones. “These ones are quite nice.”

“I have plenty more just like it,” she countered, raising a single eyebrow. “Unless you are scared to show me that strength of yours, Blaiddyd.”

The Faerghusian King furrowed his own brows, staring blankly at the comforter beneath her body for a few moments; before she could realize his plan, he had ripped the thin underwear from her hips.

Tossing the torn fabric towards an undisclosed corner of the room, Dimitri returned to his position between Byleth’s thighs.

“You are already so wet for me,” he practically groaned, leaning in to place kisses against her trembling knees. “It appears that my mind has not been the only one wandering these past few weeks.”

Byleth hummed gently in response, tangling her fingers in his hair as he inched towards her labia; she could feel his hot breath against her core. “How could I not when I have such a handsome, kind, and doting husband waiting for me at home?”

Dimitri made a pleased noise before taking her outer lips into his mouth; She felt his tongue swirl around her clit, thumbs pressing deeply into the flesh of her thighs. With how hard he was working, she couldn’t help but give him praise.

“You are doing such an amazing job, Dimitri,” Byleth grunted, tugging his hair to indicate for him to direct his good eye towards her. “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful student.”

The blond shifted slightly, releasing her thighs from his iron grip to insert a single digit into her vaginal opening; she could feel the way his finger trembled as it pushed against her favorite spot, how his hips were twinging against the mattress against his will. 

“So quiet too,” she continued, pulling his hair to stifle a whine. “If only all of my pupils could be as well-behaved as you.”

Dimitri pulled his mouth away from her labia, although he inserted another finger and began to thrust at a more rapid pace. 

“Only I’m allowed to see you like this,” he growled, lips slick with her lubricant. “Only the best students should be privy to such a sight.”

Shifting, Byleth yanked her husbands head towards her core once again; she already missed the pressure of his tongue against her clit. “Is that so? Well, there certainly have been stunning young men and women at the Officer’s Academy this past year...”

Suddenly, Dimitri’s movements ceased all together. Cracking open an eye she hadn’t realized had been shut, she gazed down at the young man between her thighs. Dimitri’s good eye was glassy, something sad and desperate residing there. 

“Only me,” he ground out, voice wobbling. “You are mine and I am yours, completely. Nobody else deserves to see you like this” 

Then softly.

“Don’t leave me.”

Byleth felt her chest tighten, teeth grinding together almost painfully. Of course he would still be uncertain, be afraid this good, wonderful thing between them would be ripped away from him just as everything else had been. 

“Only yours,” she finally managed to say, letting her head fall back against the comforter as Dimitri returned to his task with increased vigor. 

After a few more minutes of his ministrations, Byleth felt herself teetering against the edge of infinity. 

“Close,” she managed to ground out just as she came into her husband waiting mouth. Her overstimulated clit tingled as he put his tongue to good use cleaning her up.

“Thank you, my love,” she sighed as Dimitri shifted her more fully onto their bed. “You were incredible, as always.”

The blond made a noncommittal noise as he moved to wrap his arms around her, like a snake ensnaring its prey. While she herself could do without post-coital cuddling, Dimitri appeared to enjoy the feeling, so she always made sure to engage in the activity.

“I know you were feeling a bit hot and bothered, would you like me to reciprocate ...?” Byleth finally inquired after a few moments of silence, having slowly become aware of the warm, wet texture of her husbands underwear pressed against her behind. “You know I don’t mind.”

“W-well, I appreciate the offer, b-but...” Dimitri stammered, yet another flush spreading from his cheeks all the way down his neck. “I believe I have already gotten my relief, beloved.”

It took a few seconds for that to sink in.

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

“You always were a sensitive one,” she noted half-heartedly, not able to suppress her giggles as he buried his face in between her neck and shoulder.

“Be quiet, will you?” He whined, shifting her hips away from her own. “The noises you were making were absolutely _ divine _ .”

This set Byleth off into another peal of laughter. “If you say so.”

Such was life, and she couldn’t be more pleased despite it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, flinging more mediocre Dimitri/Byleth oral sex into the void of the internet. Please enjoy.


End file.
